Roger Abrahams
'Roger Abrahams '''is a playable victim in I Know What You Did Last Summer Game voiced by Walter Wingert. He is one of the fourteen people responsebile for the death of Tamara Willis and target of fisherman Benjamin Willis. He is one of the six to awaken in the foundry. I Know What You Did Last Summer Video Game The Pact 1997 Roger was the practical joker of the group constantly clowning around and never taking anything seriously. However the unfortunate night of July 4th, 1997 he learns to with the death of Tamara Willis of which he was a passenger of the car driven by Maxwell Petrossi that killed Tamara Willis. He was sat on the left side of the back car next to the drunken Anthony DiMassio and over from Allison Undrey and Sylvia Mable on the right side of the car. He attempted to pull back Tony who standing up through the sun roof yelling loudly but failed and instead watched as the car swerved off the road into the Miller's Woods colliding with a large Oak Tree. Tamara Willis seated behind the tree was then propelled into a blackberry bush and impaled by it's spikes. Roger concealed his involvment under advisory of Max and helped rid of the car as Tony disposed of his alchohol. Harper's Call Following the omninous note sent to Roger in the form on an engraved message on his carr reading I Know Roger joins with the group again and is tasked with protecting the Harper's Call Gang. He is charged with the member Jumper Adams to protect. Watching over Jumper Adams at his father's warehouse fails as he is impaled and killed by the fisherman. 4th of July Parade Roger goes on then following the death of Jumper to align with the group in protecting potential victim Croaker Queen Marybeth Landrey. Roger accompanies her to the 4th of July Parade and fails to save her as the fisherman quickly impales her in the heart with his hook. Abduction Roger then that night at his apartment is abducted by the Fisherman soon to awake in a place to be his death. Awakening Roger awakes in the abandoned Southport Processing Foundry Building with Max and the others with notes and weapons before them. Roger's note reads: ''"Roger Mark Abrahams, Aged 18 murderer of Tamara Willis escape lies on the Wit" Wit Roger is the last survivour beside Max Petrossi to die as his salvation room is the second last coming just before the Happy 4th Of July. Roger's room involved a room to fill with poisonous gas which once in system there is only one antidote Oxidone Venom. Alive Oxidone insects are in a glass box before which he would have to let the insects bite him with it's pincers and insert him with it's venom. Should he fail he dies from the gas insertion. Should he escape he reunites with Max and reaches with him his door just as the fisherman Ben appears which Max throws Roger to him. Roger is then killed by Ben just as Max enters his room.﻿ Category:Characters Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer VG Characters Category:Victims Category:Males Category:The Pact Category:Candidates for deletion